


Father, Help Me, Please Bring Him Back To Me. 父啊，救我，請將他帶還給我！

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Trauma, Dystocia, Hurt!Jim, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega James T. Kirk, Pregnancy, Regret
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Jim懷了Spock的孩子但Spock不知道，五年任務後他跟Nyota結婚了。Jim獨自回到愛荷華州等待生產，然而在生產過程中他難產死了。遠在新瓦肯的Spock突然感應到Jim的死，發狂數日中於被Healer平復下來。Nyota告訴他McCoy說Jim死了，連Super Blood都救不回他。兩人就前往地球參加喪事，這才看到Jim留給他的遺物——雙胞胎。Nyota悲怒交織，總之一團混亂，直到Spock發現了如何讓Jim活過來的辦法。他會成功嗎？





	1. Chapter 1

 

一

 

「我最後還是回來了。」

 

金色短髮的青年撫上自己的腹部，眼瞼低垂。

 

Riverside。

 

這裡曾經是他的家，也曾經不是他的家，不管如何，他決定回到這裡，就是打算把那些曾經，化為一度。

 

這裡即將又是他的家。

 

Riverside……

 

「孩子，我要讓你們平平安安出生，我會給你們一個溫暖的童年。」然而他還是嘆了一口氣，深深地嘆氣。

 

打開大門，他就會見到母親了。

 

還有……Frank。

 

雖然內心驚慌，他還是努力壓抑下來。

 

這樣做是好的，這樣做是好的。

 

這樣做，他有幾會與母親重修舊好；這樣做，Bones才不用太勞神費心；這樣做，他才不會有太多煩惱，比較輕鬆……也許吧！

 

也許他回來這裡，其實是為了要躲避。躲避過去的種種，躲避那個已經跟他分別好幾光年遠的人……

 

「親愛的，我們將與你們的Grandma一起住唷！我們一起進屋去吧！」

 

他總算提起腳步，往那個他十多年未曾進入的大門內邁進。

 

「Jim！你回來了！」Winona有點驚又有點喜。她上前去抱住自己的小兒子，「親愛的，自從今年你生日後，我們就沒有連絡了……好像又瘦了……你怎麼突然回來了？」她看著Jim手中的行李，「你回來住幾天嗎？」

 

「不，我回來久住的。」他親吻母親的額頭，上面布滿了歲月的痕跡，「媽，我懷孕了。」

 

Winona睜大雙眼看著自己的小兒子。

 

「懷孕了？多久了？你準備要結婚了嗎？是不是打算在這裡舉辦婚禮？」

 

「四個月了，並且不，我沒有要結婚。」他垂下眼瞼，「事實上，我會獨自生下孩子……」

 

「為什麼？難道你一夜情沒做好安全——」

 

「媽！」Jim打斷母親，「不是這樣的，不是這樣的……」

 

他才不是一夜情，才不。

 

「Jim，」Winona把他拉到一旁的沙發上，「不管如何，你都是我的兒子，你回來了，我很高興。」

 

「謝謝你，媽媽。」

 

「我們聚在一起的時光真的很少，既然你回來了，還帶著這麼貴重的禮物回來，如果過去有什麼不愉快的，就拋在腦後吧！」

 

「讓我們寫下新的未來！」

 

聽完母親的話，Jim哭了。他不知道是因為懷孕荷爾蒙的關係，還是真的深受感動。總之他就是哭了。Winona見狀，便將他拉入懷裡。

 

「我親愛的小甜心……原來長這麼大了……」她拍著Jim的背，想讓他舒服些。

 

她的兒子終於肯回來了。

 

這是她盼望多少年的呢？

 

Jim不肯說他的遭遇，沒關係。就算是他的Alpha拋棄他，也沒關係。她這個做母親的，會好好保護自己的孩子的。她會幫助他順利生下寶寶的。

 

Jim是George留給他的禮物，而Jim腹中的孩子也是，是Jim跟她能夠修復關係的禮物。

 

***

 

Jim在客廳休息，他剛剛覺得有些不適，所以Winona泡了一杯熱茶給他。之後，她就去打掃Jim以前的房間了，不然Jim沒有地方睡。

 

「呼……呼……」他喘著氣，肚子更不舒服了，他嘗試著Bones教他的方式呼吸，說是可以減緩不適感。

 

可是他還是不太舒服。

 

「Jim，我整理得差不多了，但那張床對你來說太小，我必須出門一趟。」Winona讓Jim躺在沙發上休息，「我真的不放心網路訂購的品質，為了我的小乖乖，還有小乖乖肚子裡的小乖乖，我一定要親自去挑你們的生活用品才行！我會在天黑前回來，如果有什麼問題，隨時打電話給我。」

 

「嗯，好的，媽嗎。」

 

「對了，我已經請Frank去買些食材回來了，你們也好久沒見面了吧？他一定也很高興你回來的。」

 

聽到那個名字，Jim心臟突然顫動了一下。

 

「Jim，你好像真的很不舒服……也許我應該叫醫生過來。」Winona正要拿起Padd，Jim阻止了她。

 

「不用，媽媽，我睡一會兒就好，不用麻煩醫生。」

 

看見兒子這麼堅持，她也不要求了。她進房拿了一個枕頭跟一條毯子給Jim墊上蓋上。

 

「好吧！如果有什麼事情，要趕快通知我唷！我快去快回。」

 

「嗯。」Jim擠出一個微笑給她。

 

然後Winona出門了。

 

Jim閉上眼睛。

 

Frank。

 

那個他兒時的惡夢。

 

不，正確來說，Frank還是他的惡夢。

 

可是媽媽愛他，他不想要媽媽難過。所以，過去的種種他隱忍沒說。

 

以前受到Frank的特殊待遇，是因為母親不在身邊；如今母親在，他也長大了，Frank不至於把他怎麼樣。

 

不用想太多，不用想太多……

 

Jim催眠著自己。

 

那都過去了，都過去了……

 

睡吧，睡吧……

 

他已經好幾天沒睡好覺了，如今總算來了點睡意。

 

不一會兒，他就進入了睡眠。

 

直到一個異樣的感覺襲來。

 

Jim睜大眼睛，是Frank，他正在舔他的腺體處。Jim嚇得趕緊推開Frank。

 

「你！走開！」他花了一番力氣才推開Frank，該死的孕期荷爾蒙，讓他失去該有的力量。

 

「親愛的Jimmy，你終於回來了。」Frank伸出舌頭，「你媽媽說的時候我還不信，原來你真的回來了，還帶著甜美的香氣回來……」

 

「真想標記你……」

 

「請你住口！」Jim緊緊拉住毯子，「我已經懷孕了，你不能標記我。」

 

「懷孕？」Frank笑得更猥瑣了，「未婚未標就懷孕，哈哈，Jimmy，我果然沒看錯你，你就是個小蕩婦。」

 

Jim忍著不要哭出來。

 

該死的孕期荷爾蒙。

 

該死，他控制不住自己不要回想以前的事情。

 

Sam離家出走後，只剩下他跟Frank。Frank三不五時對他做出不應該的動作，但他都忍了。直到他首次發情差點被Frank強要的時候，他逃了，逃離這個鬼地方。如果不是為了媽媽，他早就將這個混蛋千刀萬剮。

 

「你當年在我頭上留的疤還在呢！」Frank撩起瀏海，露出那道疤痕。

 

那是Jim用重物猛敲Frank所留下的產物。

 

「你是活該。」Jim冷冷地說。

 

「還是這麼孤傲啊！Jimmy。」

 

「別來煩我。」

 

「你是無處可去了才來這裡的吧？你的Alpha不要你是不是？被人玩過就丟，沒錯，這就是你。」Frank輕蔑地說。

 

「才不是這樣！」Jim摀住耳朵，「請你給我一點空間，我回來是為了與母親相聚，不是為了聽你這些噁心話！」

 

「有本事你去跟你母親說啊！可是你不會。你以前不會說，現在也不會說。」Frank又接近了他，伸手想摸Jim。

 

「走開……」Jim想踢他，腳踝卻被Frank一把抓住。

 

「腿還是這麼細長……腳踝還是這麼美……」Frank笑著說，「今天就放過你，以後我們還有時間玩呢！」

 

說完，他就笑著離開Jim的視線。

 

Jim就要哭出來了。

 

他以為他不再害怕，可是他錯了，他還是恐懼得不得了。

 

可是他既然已經回來了，他就不打算離開。他要克服這些困難，為了與母親一起生活，他必須這樣。孩子沒有爸爸，不能也沒有Grandmom。

 

對。

 

這個決定不會錯的。

 

等到孩子出生，他就能夠恢復力氣，他能夠保護自己與孩子，不受Frank的騷擾。

 

對。

  
一切都會變好的！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：主要角色死亡。

二

 

房門開了。

 

「嘿！」穿著金黃色制服的人就站在門口，用燦爛的笑容看著Spock。

 

「Jim。」

 

不等Spock的回答，Jim直接走了進去。

 

穿著瓦肯黑袍的Spock轉身往已經坐在床上等他的人走去，「電腦，鎖門。」

 

Jim環抱住Spock，給了他一記深深的吻。他的雙腳纏繞住瓦肯人的腰，整個人貼在Spock的身上。

 

「Jim。」Spock將他的艦長抱起，「你餵我吃了什麼？」他深知是巧克力。

 

Jim在吻他的時候，透過接吻餵食他巧克力。

 

金髮人兒沒有回答，只是一直在他親吻他的頸項。

 

Spock立刻感到醉酒的異樣。

 

他覺得自己站不太穩，怕摔疼了金髮人兒，他趕緊將Jim輕輕放在床上。沒多久，他的眼神開始渙散，覺得眼前的人怎麼好像有兩個還是三個。

 

他知道自己醉了。

 

而且，隱隱約約有某種香氣飄散在房內，使他的下身又燥熱又腫脹。

 

意識渙散。

 

Jim知道Spock已經醉得大概不會記得現在發生的事。這樣很好，這是他想要的。

 

看準時機，Jim撕開了他的抑制貼。

 

屬於他Omega的香氣就這樣爆發在整個房間內。

 

「Jim，你好香……」從來沒這麼香過……

 

Spock不由自主地往Jim頸項靠去，「好香……」

 

他粗暴地撕裂金髮男人的衣服，讓他的肉體全身赤裸展現在他面前。

 

白皙的皮膚如今因Alpha信息素染上了瑰麗的粉色，那塊美麗的皺褶不斷湧出淫靡的水液。

 

「Jim……」Spock沒有多言，直接壓上金髮男人的身，舔弄他的乳首，舔得他輕輕顫抖。

 

「啊……」Jim閉上雙眼，任他索求。

 

他對外公開的性別是個Beta。這也就是為什麼他與Spock互相有好感，互相有情愫卻沒有結果的原因。他知道Spock希望為自的種族延續盡一份力，這也是他一介Beta做不到的。他需要Omega。

 

他不是，他是Beta。為了他最愛的宇宙旅行，為了擔任艦長，他必須這麼做。這麼做，一切都方便。

 

以往Omega的身分帶給他太多麻煩，他不要讓大家知道。所以，他選擇偽裝，為裝成Beta。

 

卻從此失去了與愛人結合的可能。

 

他不能放棄自己的夢，那對他來說也是一件殘忍的事。小說中的主人公總是能夠輕言放棄，但是他做不到。何況，他也不想傷害Uhura，他的朋友。

 

五年任務結束了。

 

他們即將分道揚鑣。

 

Spock與Uhura要到新瓦肯去連結，而他仍在考慮是否接受升遷。

 

那些都是不確定的未來，他能夠確定的未來只有：與自己喜歡的人不能結為連理。

 

孤身一人。

 

也許會永遠孤身吧！他想。

 

然而他不要，他不要讓這段情感就這樣畫下句點。

 

他不要不要。

 

於是他想了這個法子，他買了濃度超高的巧克力，用計讓Spock吃下去。瓦肯人會醉巧克力，醒來後他就會以為只是一場醉酒而已，只是一場與一個不會生育的Beta的性事而已。

 

他不會發現自己真實的性別。

 

「啊——」生殖腔被頂撞開來，Spock在金髮男人的體內成結射精。滾燙的精液竄入前所未有的地方。兩道淚痕襲上金髮男人的臉頰，他抱著瓦肯男人背部的手指都快陷入皮肉裡，壓出了十道綠痕。

 

「Jim，Jim……我的T’hy’la……」

 

醉酒的瓦肯人狂暴地吻著他身下的金髮男人，不給他一絲喘息的機會。沒多久，他就壓在Jim身上，不勝酒力，沉沉睡去。

 

結消退以後，Jim緩緩挪開Spock。即便已經軟了下去，瓦肯人的陰莖還是人類的幾倍寬，再加上瓦肯人生殖器上面的三層龜頭與一些顆粒點，都讓Jim在移動時雙腿無力。好不容易，Jim才將Spock的陰莖完全弄出自己體外。

 

他大口大口喘氣。沒想到就連退出都如此困難——無論是退出他的陰莖，還是他的感情。

 

他收拾好自己破碎的衣料，把Spock的瓦肯黑色長袍拿來穿上。這件衣服他就帶走了，讓這件衣服成為他的紀念品吧！

 

「Goodbye, my love……」Jim緩緩關上門，頭也不回地走了。

 

一個月後。

 

Jim接受了升遷，如今他名列將領。

 

Spock跟Uhura前往瓦肯連接，Jim缺席他們的儀式。

 

三個月後。

 

Jim的發情期如預計的沒有到來，取而代之的是晨吐與噁心。

 

金髮男人病懨懨地坐在病床上，他抱著自己的肚子，內心喜悅。

 

而McCoy憤怒的表情他就算化為星塵都不會忘記。

 

「Dammit，你懷孕了，雙胞胎。」

 

***

 

四個月後。

 

「媽媽，很謝謝妳為我準備的生日，我昨天真的很開心。」Jim握著母親的手，笑著。

 

「Jimmy，我很對不起你，算起來這是我第一次替你做生日。」Winona覺得很抱歉。

 

「媽媽，沒關係，我知道你的難處。」他說，「不只是你呀，我以前也不怎麼喜歡過生日。」三十三歲的人生，第一次踏踏實實地跟母親過。

 

他回想過去，曾經在艦上與Bones飲酒，而「好好先生」McCoy醫生替他在約克鎮準備了驚喜，接下來的兩年，他的船員都幫他過生日。

 

還有那個人。

 

那個生日與她相差一天的人。

 

他們也偷偷渡過中間生日，兩年。

 

啊，這些日子曾經如此歡愉。今天本該也是的，如果他們還在艦上，還在執行任務……

 

他們一定也會有狂歡的三天。

 

Jim垂下眼瞼。

 

突然的沉默讓Winona擔心起來。

 

「Jim，你是不是又不舒服了？」她起身想去拿McCoy開給Jim的藥。

 

沒有Alpha安撫的Omega，懷孕是一件很危險的事。何況Jim不知怎的，身體狀況一直不穩定，連Bones都很頭大。

 

「不，媽媽，我是想起了以前的事。」他拉住母親，「我最近很容易想起往事，想起在企業號上的日子。」

 

Winona聞言放下心來，「你是憋太久了，還有兩個月，你就可以回到你最喜歡的地方去啦！」她捏了捏而子的鼻頭，「那時候，我幫你照顧我的兩個乖孫。」

 

Jim微微笑，沒有回答。

 

他不是不願意給Winona帶孩子，他擔心的是Frank。

 

「那麼你跟我一起回到艦隊。」

 

「我可以當你的家管。」

 

「哈哈！」

 

母子兩人笑得很開心。

 

「但是，我親愛的小兒子，你替我的乖孫們想好名字了沒？」Winona說，「都八個月了，你應該已經決定好了吧？」

 

Jim噗哧一笑。

 

「看來你應該想好了。」

 

「昨天Bones也問了一樣的問題，我告訴他：『我的孩子一個是男的一個是女的，他們是雙胞胎，那麼男的叫Luke，女的叫Leia吧！』結果他罵我不正經。」

 

Winona也笑了，「難怪他罵你不正經！不過，這名字也挺好的，而且，你爸爸也喜歡《Star Wars》。」

 

「Chris也喜歡。」他回想起Pike曾經告訴他這件事。

 

突然，他好想睡覺。

 

頭好昏。

 

渾身冷汗直流，不太舒服。

 

「所以這名字也不是亂想的，你真天才。」

 

這時，她發覺Jim好像一直流汗，便摸摸兒子的臉。她皺眉，察覺異樣，於是又摸了摸Jim的手腳，「唉呀！你的身體怎麼這麼冰涼？」她趕緊起身去廚房替兒子倒了杯熱水。回來卻發現Jim已經不省人事。

 

羊水破了。

 

杯子掉在地上，順間碎裂。燒燙的熱水灑在Winona的腳上，她卻不覺得痛。

 

Winona趕緊拿起Padd，「Dr. McCoy，Jim的羊水破了！」

 

***

 

「Spock……」Jim氣若游絲，正躺在急救台上。他剛經歷生產，因為難產與數月來的身心不佳，現在正在命危關頭。

 

「Jim！你聽得到我的聲音嗎？」McCoy大聲道。雖然他知道他的好友根本聽不到。

 

儀表上的數據極不樂觀。

 

「Spock……」Jim的雙眼緊閉，呼吸緩慢，微微張啟的唇只知道喊這個名字。

 

「Dammit！不要再叫那個綠血哥布林的名字！」McCoy勉強忍得住怒氣，卻忍耐不住自己的眼淚，媽的，這不可能，他不會讓Jim在自己眼前再死一次！

 

然而，該來的，終究是來了。

 

「Spo……」

 

這是一個永遠不會完成的音節。伴隨說話者的過世，這個音節於空氣中戛然而止。

 

永遠不會完成了。

 

「醫生！心跳！」護士驚呼一聲。

 

「Fuck！」醫生再次展開施救，「Dammit Jim！給我回來！回來！」

 

兩小時候。

 

手術室裡除了宣告死亡的「嗶——」聲再無其他聲響。

沉默，之後是McCoy的叫罵聲打破沉默。

 

「該死的！該死的！」McCoy瘋狂在Jim的胸上按壓，一旁護士們趕緊將他拉住。

 

「醫生！請冷靜！」

 

「醫生！Kirk將軍已經死了……」

 

「醫生——」

 

McCoy攤坐在地上。

 

他不敢相信這件事。

 

「……」

 

為什麼會這樣？為什麼會這樣？一切本來都好好的，都控制得還算好，怎麼會——

 

他受不了了。

 

「我操你媽的綠血混帳！」

 

「我操你媽的……」他就不該同意Jim替孩子取什麼Luke跟Leia這種名字……

 

該死……

  
該死……


	3. Chapter 3

三

 

新瓦肯。

「Spock你還好嗎？」Uhura看著自己的伴侶，「你偏頭痛已經幾天了，我不管今天是不是你的生日，我一定要叫Healer過來看看你。」她真的很擔心。心細的她其實早已注意到丈夫近日來的不適。

 

「那是不需要的，Nyota。」Spock點燃薰香，「我需要的只是冥思。」

 

看來還是無法說服Spock，Uhura放棄了。

 

「我就在廚房，有事的話叫我，Spock。」

 

「我了解了。」

 

Uhura離開Spock的冥想室，走到廚房去替自己倒了一杯熱茶。

 

這些日子以來，她總覺得自己與Spock的距離越來越遠。他們許久沒有做愛了，甚至已經兩個月不曾同房……

 

她隱隱約約感覺到什麼，可是說不上來。喝了一口茶之後，她想起了另一件事，拿起Padd，「與Dr. McCoy通話。」

 

等了好久，醫生始終沒有接聽。最後是由一位護士接起的。

 

「不好意思，McCoy醫生正在進行緊急手術。」

 

「請問他什麼時後方便接聽電話？」

 

「不清楚，這個手術已經開了十二個小時了，病人從昨晚緊急送醫到現在都還沒脫險……真的很不確定……」

 

「這樣啊……那麼能不能請他有空回個電話？」

 

「好的……」

 

Uhura原來想詢問看看McCoy一些Spock的健康狀況，順便打聽一下她的艦長。自從五年任務後，他們就沒有連絡了，Jim連他們的儀式都沒有參加，整個人神祕消失。前天是Jim的生日，她跟Spock都試著打給Jim，但是都沒有回應。

 

她不認輸，再打一次看看。

 

接聽的是一個金頭髮的年長女人，她的雙眼浮腫，布滿血絲。

 

「您好，請問您是？」Uhura不確定這位女性是誰，「請問Jim在嗎？」

 

「我是他媽媽，你是Uhura嗎？我聽他提起過你……」

 

「Kirk太太您好，我是Uhura沒有錯……請問是不是Jim發生了什麼事？」她有著不好的預感。她注意到另一方的背景是在醫院裡。

 

「噢天啊……」Winona又哭了起來，「對不起……我……他……他正在急救，McCoy正在幫他急救……」

 

Uhura心頭一震，「什麼？發生什麼事了？」難道McCoy正在手術的對象是Jim？但等不到Kirk太太回答，冥想室就傳來一陣噪音，還有嘶吼聲。

 

「Spock？」Uhura顧不得通話了，她趕緊跑過去找她的丈夫，以致於她沒聽艦Padd那兒傳出來的悲鳴。

 

她來到Spock的冥想視。只見他的丈夫瘋狂摔砸物品，甚至想撲上她。她閃開了，但是那種感覺像是他想殺了她一樣。

 

「Spock！」Uhura被這樣的丈夫嚇到，她不敢久留，趕緊拔腿狂奔。

 

半小時前。

Spock原來只想靜坐一下、冥想一下，讓自己的心態回歸平和。他坐了下來，可是思緒卻一直無法進入狀態。

 

他想起Jim。

 

不知為何，這幾個月來他一直想起Jim。尤其是這幾天，狀況比以前更甚。前天是Jim的生日，照慣例他打了通電話給Jim。

 

想問他一切好嗎？有沒有好好吃飯，過得怎麼樣……

 

這幾天，他一直覺得有什麼事情會發生似的。預感是不合邏輯的，但他就是想確認。確認他的T'hy'la人好不好。他會原諒自己的自私嗎？然而，與Uhura結婚才是符合邏輯的事情。他必須為自己的種族盡一份力，他假設Jim是理解的。Jim總是能夠理解他，有時，甚至超越Uhura。

 

「Spock，我理解你這樣做是為了什麼，不過呀……」

 

每每只要想起Jim一派輕鬆，笑著從後面抱住他，跳到他身上的模樣……Spock就忍不住心頭的暖意上湧。他甚至想要微笑，可是露出笑容是不合邏輯的。可是他就是喜歡Jim叫喚他的聲音跟那燦爛的笑容……

 

「Spock——」

 

瓦肯人似乎又聽見了金髮人兒的呼喚。

 

這個呼喚似乎不來自他的回憶，而是來自遠方的呼喊。

 

Spock挑起一跟眉毛。

「Spock——」

「Jim？」為何他會一直聽到Jim的呼喚？

「Spock——」

Spock突然轉過頭，往地球的方向看去。

「Jim？」不合邏輯！Jim分明不在這裡，可是那聲聲叫喚卻好像在他附近。

「Spock……」

 

「Spock……」

 

那聲音似乎越來越微弱。

 

「Spock……」

 

「Jim？」Spock皺了眉頭。

 

一股不安與恐懼感油然而生。

 

「Spo……」

 

這最後的一句叫喚在Spock的心中戛然而止。

沉默。

 

接著，Spock睜大了雙眼，突然失去控制，雙手抓著自己的頭瘋狂叫喊。

沒多久後，Uhura跑來了。她被眼前這個景像嚇到了。她還記得上一次看到Spock這樣失控大叫的樣子，是Kirk死亡的那次；而這次，他的痛苦似乎比上次更甚。

她想接近Spock卻馬上被他打開。

「啊——不——」

「Spock！讓我幫你！」Uhura大叫，換來的卻是更多的瘋狂。

 

Spock甚至想掐住她的喉嚨，幸好她閃躲得快。

「走開！我不需要——啊——不——為什麼——」Spock開始亂摔東西，他甚至把刀架摔在了地上，他的手留了好多血。

Uhura想要阻止他卻阻止不了，她只能先跑走自保。接著，她來到Sarek的住處，哭著向Sarek呼救。

Sarek很快就跟她一同傳送了到家裡。

他也被Spock的樣子嚇到了。

這事不尋常，他甚至比Pon Farr時更加瘋狂。

「Spock。」他呼喚自己的兒子。

「走開！滾！啊啊——」

 

眼見兒子已經幾乎不可能自己恢復控制，Sarek便將自己的兒子掐昏了。

房內安靜了下來。

 

然而卻一片狼藉。

 

***

 

「這是James Tiberius Kirk的遺囑。」Jim的律師點開Padd上的文件，一個全息投影的Jim出現在眾人眼前。

 

投影的他大腹便便，不時撫摸著自己的腹部。神情溫柔，卻又隱約透露著憂愁，看得Winona跟McCoy好不容易壓抑下來的情緒又要奔騰。

 

「請家屬確認這是正確的遺囑。」

 

Winona忍不住矇住臉哭泣，「是，這是我的兒子。」

 

Frank輕拍她的背安慰。

 

McCoy也點頭確認。

 

「可以不要播放這段影片嗎？」Frank說這些話是出自心虛，不是真的為了Winona，「她狀況很不好。」他都不知道這小賤貨留了遺囑，萬一裡面有什麼指控，他可就糟了。

 

想一想前天他才又玩了那小騷貨一次。那桀傲不遜的樣子真是令人想要征服下他。回想起金髮的Omega在他信息素下瑟瑟發抖的模樣他又快要硬了……Omega的乳汁比牛奶還要香郁……可惜了天妒紅顏。

 

但那小騷貨應該不是因為他的關係才搞到難產還撒手人寰吧？他又沒有插進去，不至於吧……

 

想到這裡，Frank的背直冒冷汗。

 

「不要緊的，謝謝你，Frank。」Winona忍住哭泣，「請播放。」

 

「現在已經確認過了，那麼，在播放之前，我必須請Winona Kirk及Dr. Leonard McCoy以外的親友離開。」

 

「什麼？」Frank說，「這不是認真的吧？」那該死的賤貨——該不會有什麼指控吧？該死，他是不是應該回去打包行裡逃走？

 

律師點點頭，「不好意思，這是Kirk上將的決定，如果您不離開，我們無法繼續播放。」

 

Winona用眼神拜托Frank離開，Frank無奈，只得照做。

 

待Frank離開後，律師說道：「我要開始播放了。」語畢，投影的Jim開始說話。

 

「請律師先生確認，在場者只有我的母親Winona Kirk、Dr. Leonard McCoy以及律師本人。煩請律師將其他閒雜人等，包含我的繼父Frank請出現場……媽媽、Bones……我想最後陪著我的就只有你們兩個了。對不起，如果你們需要看到這個，代表我沒有熬過去。自懷孕以來，我自知身體每況愈下……Bones——這不是你的錯——我自己的身體我自己了解，我只擔心我是否能夠好好保護我的孩子，讓他們平安出世、成長……我的遺願是，把我的孩子交給Dr. Leonard McCoy撫養——」

 

Winona突然打斷：「暫停！」

 

律師立刻按下暫停鍵。

 

「為什麼是交給McCoy醫生撫養？他沒搞錯嗎？」為什麼不是交給孩子的祖母？

 

「Kirk上將在立遺囑時意識清楚，如果需要，我們可以附上當時的醫療證明。」律師說明。

 

「……不用了。」Winona說，「先繼續吧！」

 

律師繼續播放。

 

「——麻煩你了，Obi-Wan！哈……我別無所求，我將我的一切留給我的孩子，請Dr. McCoy作監護人。Bones，謝謝你，也麻煩你了。你不僅照顧我，現在還得照顧我的孩子……辛苦你了。」他微微一笑，眼瞼低垂，「也許他們也有著尖耳朵呢，希望你不討厭他們的尖耳朵。」

 

醫生強忍著不讓眼淚滑落。

 

該死的！而且Leia是給Bail收養好嗎小混蛋……

 

醫生還是流下眼淚了。

 

「我有一份手札要交給媽媽，律師會協助我把那份交給你的。」

 

「至於我餘下的私人日記與手札，我全部交給Dr. Leonard McCoy。無論是誰要閱讀，都得通過Dr. McCoy的同意。媽媽，對不起；Bones，這些東西就交給你處理了。但請無論如何將這些東西好好收好，不要讓你以外的人拿到。對不起，媽媽，我不是對你有偏見，只是有些事情，我不希望讓你煩惱……而且，有些事情，最好跟我一起走掉……」

 

最後，Jim露出一個燦爛的笑容。

 

「我愛你們，告訴我的孩子，我愛他們。再見了，再見了……」

 

無聲。


	4. Chapter 4

四

 

穿梭機。

 

Uhura向服務員要了一杯熱茶。

 

「請稍等一下。」服務員轉身，替她準備茶飲。

 

Uhura看著服務員將茶包拿出來，放進杯內，然後將熱水沖進杯中。她突然陷入一陣沉思。

 

自Spock發狂以來，已經過了辦個月。

 

Healer花了五天的時間替他治療，好不容易才將他的病症壓下。

 

回想起當時的狀況，Sarek告訴她，她很可能會失去Spock，想到此她還是心有餘悸。

 

「為什麼？是什麼事情連Healer都無法治癒？」她詢問。

 

如果她的丈夫會死，她需要知道原因。

 

「Spock的T'hy'la Bond突然斷裂，導致他進入瘋狂狀態……我想妳已經知悉，James T. Kirk死亡的消息。」

 

「……」Uhura一時語塞。

 

她知道「T’hy’la」對瓦肯人的意義。

 

這個字，代表著「朋友」、「兄弟」和……「愛人」。

 

Spock從未使用這個字叫喚過她，從未在她面前提過這個字。

 

Uhura眼睛半閉。

 

事實很明顯，她不是Spock的T’hy’la。

 

Jim才是。

 

而Jim死了，Spock也接近死了。

 

「Nyota，生命自有盡頭，不管結果如何，一切都是符合邏輯的。」Sarek說道。

 

生命自有盡頭嗎……

 

「女士，您的茶飲已經好了。」服務員的聲音將她拉回現實之中。

 

「啊，抱歉，我出神了。」她向服務員露出個微笑，拿了茶飲就走。

 

Spock還在艙房內上等她呢。

 

旅途還很長。

 

回想起Spock恢復意識的時候，問了她Jim的事情，她實在不忍心告訴他真相，然而紙是包不住火的。她將Jim死亡的消息告訴了他。

 

Spock只是默然。

 

隔天，他們就上了這架穿梭幾，要到地球去參加Jim的追思會。

 

走著走著，一個熟悉的聲音叫住她。

 

「Nyota？」

 

她轉過身來，「Aurelan？哇！真的是妳！」

 

「是呀！好久不見了！」Aurelan笑著說，「自從高中畢業，我們就沒再見面了，真不想會在這裡遇到妳。」

 

Uhura笑了笑，「是啊，真是太令我驚喜了。」

 

Aurelan給了她一個簡單的擁抱。

 

「這些日子你都在哪裡呀？」

 

「Deneva。」

 

「那很遠呀！看樣子你們是到新瓦肯轉機回地球對不對？」她知道Deneva那邊沒有直達地球的班次。

 

「是呀，我跟我先生一塊去的。我的小叔最近聽說是難產過世了，所以要回去赴喪。」Aurelan說，「我們幾天前收到他的遺囑與遺物，我先生看完遺囑什麼都沒說，就帶著我一同要回去地球。其實他離開地球已經十多年了，一直不想回去，這次突然說要回去，我很意外……我以為他這輩子大概不會再回地球的……我真的很擔心他，他沉默了好久，好像遺囑有什麼問題吧。」

 

「辛苦你了。」Uhura嘆氣，「其實，我跟我先生也是要回去地球參加追思會。」

 

「你嫁給瓦肯人嗎？」Aurelan原來只是猜測，而她見Uhura點頭，整個感到很驚喜，「妳真是太勇敢了，嫁給瓦肯人耶！」

 

Uhura無奈微笑，「是啊，我是太勇敢了。」嫁給Spock真得是太勇敢了……

 

Aurelan沒有聽出她話中的玄機。

 

「你的艙房在哪呢？」Uhura試圖轉移話題。

 

「在A26。」

 

「我們在A45，好近啊！」

 

「不如我等下介紹我先生給你們認識，難得我們見面嘛！」Aurelan說。

 

「好，不過可能得麻煩你們過來，我的先生身體不太好，這杯茶也是要給他的。」

 

「好，妳快拿過去給他吧！等下見。」

 

「好。」

 

Uhura快步回到艙房內。

 

「Nyota。」Spock喚了她一聲，「我以為妳遇上了什麼困難，正想去找妳。」

 

Uhura將遇到老同學Aurelan的事情告訴了Spock。

 

「她跟她的先生最近要回地球參加小叔的喪禮，聽說她的小叔難產過世了。」

 

「是這樣啊。」Spock只是點點頭，沒有什麼太多的起伏，眼神也沒有跟妻子交會。

 

Uhura心中酸苦，她嘆了一口長氣。

 

為什麼事情會變成這樣呢？

 

是她太蠢，還是他太狠……

 

就在此時，Aurelan與她的先生到了。Uhura請他們進來。

 

「Spock，這是Aurelan，這位是……」當Uhura在看到Aurelan的丈夫時突然語塞。

 

而Spock幾乎事同時站了起來，Uhura則是盡量壓住自己的吃驚。

 

一個長得跟Jim幾乎一樣的男人就站在他們面前。

 

Aurelan以為站立是特殊的瓦肯習俗，沒多想便開始介紹，「這位是我的丈夫，Sam。」

 

「……Sam Kirk？」Spock開口問道。

 

「你知道我？」Sam有點意外。

 

「是。你是Kirk上將的兄長。」你們長得幾乎一樣。

 

聽到弟弟的名字，Sam的嘴角突然抽了一下。

 

「是。」

 

「我是他的前大副，Spock。」

 

「呃，你好。」Sam覺得有些尷尬，「看來，我真的跟我弟弟長得很像。」

 

Spock點點頭。

 

Sam無奈嘆氣，「想來你們也是要到地球參加他的喪禮。」

 

「是的。」

 

「其實，我已經二十多年沒跟我弟弟見過面，更沒有連絡，這次……這次我覺得我應該回去為他做些什麼……」Sam原本看著地上，後來眼神突然起來跟Spock對上。

 

「等一下，」Uhura突然打斷他們，「抱歉，我只是突然想起剛剛Aurelan跟我提到『難產』？」

 

「是，我弟弟難產過世的。」

 

Uhura跟Spock幾乎同時皺眉，「這不可能，我們的前艦長是一個Beta，Beta男性沒有懷孕能力。」

 

「Beta？誰說他是Beta？」Sam覺得很莫名其妙，「我弟弟從出生起就是個Omega，不然，他怎麼會難產死呢？」

 

「不好意思，我好混亂。」Uhura揉了揉她的太陽穴。

 

而Spock則是靜默。

 

Aurelan覺得事情很不對勁，便要Sam向大家解釋。

 

「我的弟弟是一個Omega，至少，在我離開他前他還是個Omega，不過我沒聽說過Omega能夠變性就是了。」他說。

 

「等一下，即便如此，Jim一向健康，只有在Khan事件時死過一回而已，再說科技如此發達，怎麼可能難產死……」

 

「什麼？你說他死過一回？」Sam難以置信。

 

「看來你真的很久沒有跟他們連絡了……」Uhura便簡單將Khan事件向他們說明了一遍。

 

「這樣啊……也真難為他了，一個Omega要承擔這麼重這麼危險的任務……」Sam手握拳頭。

 

沉默。

 

「即便他是個Omega，也……」

 

Sam又嘆了口氣，「看來，你們應該沒得到太多的訊息。Jim是未標記就懷孕，」他看向Spock，「而且他的Alpha沒有在身邊陪他、保護他。」他特別加重了最後三個字的語氣。

 

Uhura聽出了什麼端倪。

 

「抱歉，請問為何你意有所指？」

 

Sam嘆了口氣，指著Spock便說，「我想，應該不用我多說什麼，我只覺得讓Omega懷孕是很不負責任的事情，何況是未標記就懷孕？那對Omega很危險。再者，其實最危險的還不是Alpha沒有陪伴在身邊，最危險的還是Riverside。」他控制不住自己，「對不起，如果我的預感是錯的，我向你道歉，我向妳的丈夫道歉。但基於我的侄子有瓦肯血統，而我弟弟的遺囑中也提到了你，我不免猜想你就是讓他懷孕的Alpha。」

 

現場陷入一陣可怕的靜默。

 

Aurelan率先打破沉默：「Sam，有話好好說——」

 

「我他媽沒有揍他已經算很冷靜。」Sam繼續說道，「為什麼不阻止他回去Riverside？」

 

「對不起，我恐怕聽不懂你說的話。」Spock終於回話了。

 

「我操，我操，我操！」Sam變得有些歇斯底里。

 

Aurelan很慌張，而Uhura有些受不了了，便站到Spock前面說道：「我不知道Spock到底做錯了什麼，但是我必須說公道話，我們都不知道Jim是Omega，直到你說出真相！」她壓抑著發抖的雙手繼續說道，「而且，自從五年任務之後，Jim可以說是神隱，我們根本連絡不上他，又要怎麼阻止他回到Riverside？但我能夠體諒你，因為你剛失去了一個弟弟，而我們剛失去一個好友。如果可以，能否煩請你解釋清楚一點？」

 

「很好，我就把我知到的都跟你們說。」Sam還是怒視著Uhura背後的Spock，「我的弟弟是Omega，他懷了八個月的雙胞胎，沒有被標記，沒有Alpha在身邊安撫，沒有人阻止他回到Riverside……他過完自己生日之後，難產生下一對尖耳朵的綠血雙胞胎就死了。這樣有沒有夠明白？」

 

Uhura語塞。

 

她回想起當時與WInona通話時的場景。再加上以她對Jim的認識……她甚至不敢想下去。

 

再想下去，只會更確定自己內心中的預感。

 

然而，該確定的，還是要確定。於是她轉過身，很嚴肅地問自己的連接丈夫：「Spock，你跟Jim……」話都還沒說完，Spock便回答了肯定句。

 

「Nyota，我的確跟Jim有過浪漫關係。」

 

清脆的巴掌聲。

 

Uhura給了他一巴掌。

 

「所以，孩子一定就是你的了。」她冷冷地看著Spock，內心充滿複雜情緒。

 

「機率是百分之九十九。」Spock努力推算且回想，八個月前的某一晚，Jim來到他地球的公寓中找他，他只記得他們一如以往地睡覺——他們交往以來，最多就是親吻與口交，沒有別的——可是醒來後Jim就消失了，再也沒有他的消息。

 

什麼東西突然閃過他的腦海。

 

「那天的Jim很不一樣。」Spock回想起當時Jim似乎餵食了他巧克力，使他陷入醉的狀態中。然後隔天他什麼都不記得，只隱約好像在房內聞到一絲絲香甜的味道。

 

那是信息素。

 

Jim的信息素。

 

他早該想到的。

 

「Fuck you，Spock。」Uhura開始哭，「我不知道該說什麼才好，Spock，想必你已經知道Jim是你天殺的T’hy’la……」Aurelan將Uhura拉到自己懷裡安慰。

 

「Nyota，我想，妳暫時到我們那兒歇息比較好。」

 

Uhura點點頭。

 

「我先帶她過去，Sam，請不要衝動。」特別交代失常的丈夫，交代完後，Aurelan便帶著Uhura離開包廂。

 

兩個男人相對，無言許久。

 

最後還是Sam打破沉默。

 

「你看起來很不舒服，坐下吧！」

 

「如此，我建議我們坐下詳談。」

 

「同意。」

 

沉默。

 

這次是Spock開口。

 

「我很抱歉。」他說。

 

Sam嘆了口氣，「我也很抱歉，剛才我太激動。」

 

「這對人類而言是很正常的，畢竟你剛失去親弟弟。」

 

「不，我抱歉的是，我將我自己的部分錯誤，全都發洩到你身上。」

 

「何出此言？」

 

Sam看向窗外。

 

「這裡是一望無際的黑，真是不如從Riverside的夜晚。藍色的銀河，多麼漂亮美麗。」

 

「我聽聞過此事。」Jim也曾說過類似的話。

 

「但那裡同時也是最汙穢的地方。」他低垂眼瞼，在Spock眼中看來，好似Jim就坐在他的面前一般。

 

「我是逃離那裡的。」

 

「我方便問原因嗎？」

 

「Mr. Spock，我會向你解釋原因，然而我也需要你的承諾，承諾你會幫助我，幫助Jim，幫他討回公道。」

 

Spock點頭，「你有我的保證。」

 

「很好。」

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比原定的回數還多……

五

 

Riverside。

 

所有人都聚到了Kirk的家中。

 

Sam、Aurelan、McCoy、Spock、Uhura、Sulu、Chekov、Scotty、Jaylah、Gaila……好多好多人來了。

 

Winona跟Aurelan在廚房幫忙準備餐點，Sam則帶著Spock一起到Jim生前所住的房間裡。Frank跟了過來，Spock趁其不備將他掐昏——這是Sam事前跟他套好的招數。

 

「好了，我們現在要來找Jim藏起來的攝影機。最好能在那個混蛋醒來前找到……當然希望那東西還在……Spock，你看一下，有沒有你所熟悉的東西。」

 

於是Spock開始在Jim的房間搜索。最後，他在書架上找到了那本《雙城記》，並在《雙城記》的旁邊的書本中找到了那個攝影機。

 

還有一封裝著一個微型硬碟的信封。

 

「找到了……就藏在這本書裡面。」Spock雖然說得平淡，心裡卻仍受到了不小的衝擊。

 

這本《雙城記》是他送給Jim的禮物。

 

「這是最好的時代，也是最壞的時代……」他喃喃自語。

 

「To. Spock。」Sam看了看那個信封，「這是他給你的東西……這傢伙……」做事情一定要這樣紛來分去嗎……

 

Jim寫了一封信給Spock。然而信中就只有一個微型硬碟而已。

 

他們還想討論些什麼，可是時間不容許他們多討論，Winona進到房間來。

 

「外頭已經準備好了，差不多可以出去了……」她特別避開看Spock，她清楚自己的小心肝是懷了誰的孩子。

 

於是一行人來到靈堂。那是個簡單的佈置，客廳的家具都拿開了，只剩一口棺材擺放在中間。

 

而Jim就躺在棺材裡。

 

那只棺材內放滿了花朵，Jim穿著一襲灰色禮服——這是將軍的正式服裝——躺在白色的花朵裡。化妝師替他化了新妝，讓他看起來不至於那麼沒有生氣。

 

Winona、Sam跟Aurelan先上前看Jim。只聽聞Winona說：「很好……很好……看起來頗有生氣……」然後她就哭暈了。Sam跟McCoy扶她進去房內休息。不一會兒，McCoy又出來了。這次換他跟Uhura各抱一個孩子去看他們的爸爸。

 

Spock看著那兩個小生命。

 

那是Jim的遺物，是Jim跟他的結晶。

 

他今天是第一天見到他們。他們才剛剛回來地球，便馬不停蹄趕過來，沒時間休息，也沒時間先去看孩子。但可以確定的是，孩子在McCoy家被照顧得好好的，而McCoy雖然不是很願意讓Spock跟孩子們接觸，卻還是透露了將孩子交給Spock養育的可能性。

 

「雖然我不怎麼願意，但你還是孩子的父親，你有權利選擇是否將孩子帶回去新瓦肯，Vader！」

 

「我並不了解Vader是指什麼，然而——」

 

「省省吧！」醫生直接結束這場對話。

 

Spock在旁邊看著。兩個小生命雖然是早產的，可是也許是瓦肯基因幫住了他們，讓他們在一個月後便能夠出院，也才能參加他們爸爸的喪禮。

 

兩個小尖耳像是知道什麼似的，一靠近Jim的棺材便嚎啕大哭。

 

「好，好，不哭不哭……」Uhura邊哄孩子邊說，「Dr. McCoy，我們還是先帶孩子去休息吧。」

 

「同意。」

 

Spock只是站在後面。他一直遲遲未上前瞻仰，因為一方面他想等到最後，另一方面是他一時之間動不了。他陷入沉思。

 

看著人來人往，他覺得很不真實。Jim真的死了嗎？他不是總是能夠逃過難關嗎？

 

他突然回想起那日，Sam播放Jim給他的遺囑內容。

 

_Iowa的夜晚是藍色的。Riverside的星空是如此湛藍，我總是喜歡躺在院子的草皮上看著上方的銀河。那些一點一點閃閃爍爍的星星是多麼可人。小時候我總是希望有那麼一天可以去碰觸他們。或者，有誰可以為我把其中一顆摘下來。_

 

_所以我回到Riverside。_

 

_不知道是什麼緣故，我的心中一直有種衝動，覺得自己一定要回到Riverside去。我要給我的孩子看看這裡的草皮與星空，我要讓我的孩子跟我的媽媽相處……不過，這也許只是我自己的一種希望，我希望能夠彌補過去的缺憾。_

 

_Sam，我能夠理解你為什麼這麼多年了仍然不跟我聯絡，也不回來地球。雖然如此，我還是怨你離開了我。你把我留在這裡……丟給Frank。你走了以後，我只有自己，你知道Frank是怎麼樣的一個人，可是你不知道的是……我是個Omega，當時你跟我都還小，怎麼也想不到Frank會對我做那種……事情。_

 

_我第一次發情的時候，Frank撲了上來，我很害怕，不斷掙扎。最後我用房間的檯燈打了的頭。他額頭上有塊傷疤，就是我當時的傑作。他昏了，所以我才有機會逃走。我躲在我們小時候的秘密基地，在那理撐過了第一次的發情……你知道那個地方，它還在。我已經把Frank對我……施暴的證據都放在那裡了。剩下來不及放置的，就都在我房間某處。我猜想……他……Spock最後還是會來吧……他一定會知道是在哪裡的……_

 

_Sam，我將孩子的撫養權交給了McCoy，我擔心媽媽會要孩子們的撫養權，我擔心Frank……所以如果，如果萬一這件事情真的發生了……你了解Frank的人格，除了我，你是唯一了解他的人。如果你願意，請把這些東西交給執法單位吧！如果你不願意，就讓這些東西與那裡一同成為廢墟，讓它們被時間的洪流吞噬吧！對不起，Sam，因為我自己做不到，而把這件事情交託與你……因為媽媽是那麼地依靠他，所以我做不到。我做不到所以把這個艱難的工作交給了你……算是我對你最後的拜託。聽說你結婚了……Sam，知道你幸福，我很高興……_

 

投影中的Jim穿著鵝黃色的孕服，微笑中帶著哀愁。他的臉頰削瘦，顯然沒有得到充分的營養與照顧。

 

Jim最終消失在屏幕上。

 

Spock默然。

 

而Sulu的聲音將他拉回現實之中。

 

「指揮官，只剩你沒有去看艦長了。」

 

「謝謝你，Mr. Sulu。」

 

Spock走上前。

 

他細細地看著。

 

Jim躺在一團白花之中，安詳地睡著。雖然看起來很安詳，可是卻是死寂的安詳。Spock第一次覺得，原來，死亡也可以如此安詳。

 

死亡把時光靜止，卻沒有阻止老天將Jim身上的一切優點帶走。

 

那頭燦爛的金髮如今變得有些黯淡。光芒不再耀眼，而是迷茫。

 

那雙湛藍無比的眼眸如今被眼瞼覆蓋，就像棺蓋遲早要蓋上棺材，把Jim跟他們永遠隔開。

 

一個多月的冰凍，也讓Jim呈現了完全的死氣。如果沒有化妝師，Jim的樣子可能更令人不捨。

 

想起過去的纏綿，想起過去的悱惻，Spock忍不住要用手去撫摸Jim。

 

他知道，他一定感覺不到任何溫暖。從前他們抱在一起時，那種火熱的滾燙事多麼令人感到舒暢……

 

如今，Jim的一切只剩冰冷。

  
Spock最終壓抑了自己的衝動。

 

「再見，My T'hy'la……」

 

Spock將手上的《雙城記》放進Jim的手中，便走開了。

 

棺材被運到了墓園中。

 

McCoy代替Winona，在最後說了一些話。

 

「他出生在浩瀚無垠當中，卻要長埋於黃土之下。我想，這是我們大家始料未及的。這不像他，這該死的不像他。這樣的死法真他媽一點都不適合他。」

 

「對不起，大家事知道我的脾氣的。Dammit Jim！你值得更好的，你應該像一個英雄一樣死去，也許是為了保護他的星艦，也許是為了保護地球，像你以前為大家所做的一樣……Dammit，為什麼你總是讓我如此操心！」

 

McCoy擦了擦眼角的眼淚，「然而，死於難產又何嘗不是Jim最好的結局呢？他曾說過『Better to die saving lives, than to live with taking them. That's what I was born into.』，也許，這就是他所希望的。至少，他死於誕生生命……Goodbye，我最好的朋友……」

 

Aurelan扶著Winona，幫著她捧著一坯土，將那坯土撒在了Jim的棺上。

 

***

 

是晚。

 

Spock來到了Uhura的房內。打從在穿梭機上的事件，他們倆就正式分居——至少，分房睡。

 

Uhura給他沖了杯茶。

 

「坐吧。」

 

Spock選了窗邊的位子來坐，Uhura也坐了下來。

 

「Nyota。」良久，Spock才開口說道。

 

「Spock。」她輕聲回答。

 

Spock頓了頓，開口說道：「Nyota，我來這邊是為了道歉——」

 

Uhura沒有讓他說完，即打斷道：「Spock，雖然我們離婚是一定的事情，但我們還會是朋友，Spock，我們還會是朋友……我要告訴你的是，其實我已經想通了。我早在Jim……那次死的時候就想通了……這一個月來，只是給我當頭棒喝。是我自欺欺人，如果我早知到退，也許今天……」也許今天你跟Jim就會快快樂樂在一起生活……

 

她不敢說。

 

Spock看向窗外。

 

玻璃窗打映著他的臉。

 

「Iowa的星空當真美麗。」Spock喃喃自語。

 

Uhura聽到了他的話，「……這裡的星空是很美麗。」

 

沉默。

 

良久，Uhura才發現Spock在哭。

 

他沒有發出任何聲響，他只是靜靜地看著星空流淚。

 

「Spock！」Uhura以為他不舒服，正想打給McCoy卻被Spock阻止。

 

「我沒事，Nyota，不必擔心我。」

 

「Spock！」

 

「Nyota，我並不需要被關心，我希望你能夠靜靜聽我說……對不起，這很不合邏輯，但我真的沒有人能夠傾訴……」他仍然繼續看著Iowa的星空，「我設計了小林丸號的測驗，我要學員們體會到艦長有時必須一死……我對他可謂刻薄，我往他最痛處裡去戳……其實，最沒資格批評他指責他的人，是我……我沒體會過死亡，直到我母親去世……我設計了一個必輸之局，自己卻從未有勇氣面對……我從未真正面對過死亡，直到Jim……死在輪機室……但是我又很快地將這件事情隱藏起來，因為McCoy將他從鬼門關拉回來……如今，是我第一次真真正正地感受到了什麼叫作必輸之局……我真正面對了死亡……而我失敗了，我所有的邏輯全部被我拋在腦後……Nyota，為什麼我會讓這種事情再次發生呢……我真的不應該，不應該……」

 

「Spock，你不能一直怪罪自己。」

 

「我甚至不在他身邊，幫助他減緩痛苦……我曾經幫助過Pike，我曾經幫不到Jim，如今我又重蹈覆轍，我讓他自己面對死亡……」

 

「那不是真的，Spock，你知道Jim死的時候早就沒有意識……」

 

「不，我糟糕透頂，他曾告訴我想要回Iowa的事情，我沒放在心上……我真該阻止他的……」

 

「誰都沒辦法預知未來，Spock，你壓力太大了，應該放鬆一些——」

 

「不，Nyota，你應該罵我，我是個渾蛋——」

 

「Spock，你知道我並不想罵你，那沒有意義。」

 

「不，請你至少罵一罵我，這樣我至少能夠感到舒服。」

 

「Spock，」Uhura將Spock的臉扳過她這來，「你是不是有什麼要告訴我的？」她的預感告訴她，一定有什麼事情是Spock沒說的。

 

Spock的眼淚不停地流，他已經無法控制自己。

 

就像當日他在輪機室時那樣。

 

Uhura再次嘆息。

 

「如果有人能夠阻止他回到Iowa，也許他不會死……是我的錯……」他將手中的證據拿給了Uhura。Uhura立刻將東西打開，只見Jim不著一縷被綁在床頭，渾身癱軟。而畫面中的那個男人……Uhura認出是Jim的繼父，他正對Jim——

 

她不敢想像。

 

_「騷貨，未婚懷孕。」_

 

_「你看看你的胸部都隆起來了，軟軟的真是欠操。」_

 

_「我知道你不敢，你要是敢講出去，我就立刻通報你謊報性別的事情，到時候你連艦隊都不用回去——」_

 

Uhura看不下去了，她趕緊將影片關掉。

 

但這也讓她順間明白了許多事。

 

「Spock……」

 

她蹲下身，讓Spock把頭靠在自己的肩膀上，並給了Spock一個緊實的擁抱。

 

兩人無言哭泣。

 

不知道哭了多久，Uhura打破了沉默。

 

「Spock，往者不可追，但是我們能夠為逝者討公道。」

 

Spock抬頭起來看她。

 

這樣一位堅毅的女性，卻因為他的關係搞成這樣，浪費了青春。

 

Spock很感謝她沒有放棄他這個人。

 

他握住Uhura的雙手，說道：「Nyota，謝謝你……」

 

「Spock，即便我們要分手了，我們都還是朋友，Jim也是我們的朋友，我們不該讓迫害他的人逍遙法外。」

 

「堅強點！」她給了Spock一個吻。

 

輕輕的，落在額頭上。

 

然後她就拿了件毛毯給Spock。

 

「今晚你就睡在沙發吧，明天我們還有許多事情要做。」

  
「嗯……」


	6. Chapter 6

六

 

調解室。

 

Winona不解地看著McCoy，前兩天加上剛剛一個小時的討論都完全沒有結果。一旁的調解委員也感到非常頭痛。McCoy更是一臉嚴肅道不能再嚴肅。

 

「你的意思是你要把我的孫子孫女交給那個瓦肯人照顧？這事情我無論如何都不會同意！」Winona已經很不諒解Jim把孩子交給McCoy照顧而非她這個做祖母的，而現在McCoy竟然想把孩子的監護權轉給那個瓦肯人。

 

她絕對不會原諒那個瓦肯人——她甚至不願意說出他的名字——因為他的關係，她的Jimmy才會因為懷孕而死掉。

 

「Mrs. Kirk，您的壓力太大了。」McCoy知道自從Jim過世，Mrs. Kirk就一直處在高度自責且壓力過大的狀態下。

 

這不是好事，對身體也不好。

 

對談判更是沒有幫助。

 

「我壓力大？哈哈，」她冷笑，「如果不是那個瓦肯人，Jim不會懷孕，也不會死，我的『壓力』也不會這、麼、大！」她說，「所以，你敢再說一次要把我的孫子孫女交給那個瓦肯人，我就會打監護權的官司！」

 

「Mrs. Kirk，容我說一句，」McCoy揉了揉太陽穴，他清楚這場爭便毫無效率與意義，「Spock指揮官是這兩個孩子的親生父親，他絕對比我更有資格撫養這兩個孩子。」其實，當他得知Jim把孩子交給他時，他先是訝異，最後還是接受了。他考慮了許久，終於決定讓Spock撫養孩子。孩子們是瓦肯的後裔，瓦肯人現在數量稀少，這兩個孩子是很重要的。更何況他們有資格選擇自己的道路。與其習慣了人類的方式，不如先習慣瓦肯的教育，才不會到時適應不良。

 

他早就知道Winona絕對不會放棄孩子，可是沒料到她對Spock這麼反感。

 

「我是孩子們的祖母，我也比你更有資格！」她已經氣到有些口不擇言，「如果沒有那個瓦肯人，Jimmy一定還能好好地活在世上……」

 

「可是這並不是Jim去世的唯一原因，Mrs. Kirk，你也了解Jim那幾個月的身體與心理狀況。」Jim在不適合懷孕的情況下懷孕，沒有被標記也沒有Alpha安撫，加上孕期荷爾蒙的影響，Jim整體狀況當然很糟糕。

 

總之，他的過世，絕不是因為Spock的關係。而以他對Jim的理解——以及事後的證明——Jim是刻意要懷孕的。既然是故意，那也不能完全怪Spock。

 

「如果我拿不回監護權，Dr.McCoy，」她說，「我會恨你一輩子。別忘了我都還沒告你醫療疏失。」絕對是因為McCoy沒下好的診斷才會讓Jim死掉。

 

「至少我們有了這一層的共識。」他真的不奢望Winona會原諒他，要告就告吧，「其實，我今天請了Spock指揮官過來。」

 

「什麼？」她雙眼睜大，「你竟沒有事先通知我？」她根本不待見那個瓦肯人！

 

「實在是這樣漫長而無效率的，不如我們三個一起協商，可能還會有個結果。」他看向調解委員，請他們讓Spock進來。

 

門開了，Spock正裝出現在調解室內。

 

「委員、Mrs. Kirk以及Dr. McCoy。」他向他們打招呼，之後找了個位子坐下。

 

「這位是Spock指揮官，經確認，他是孩子們的生父無誤。今天這場調解會，主要因為Dr. McCoy想要將監護權移轉給Spock指揮官而召開的……」調解委員講了一些例行話語，最後終於到了重點，「請Dr. McCoy陳述您的理由。」

 

「在律師宣讀Jim，呃，抱歉，我所說的Jim都是James T. Kirk……律師在宣讀Jim的遺囑時，特別聲明過Jim是在精神狀態完好的狀態下立的這份遺囑，而我擁有那份精神狀態的檢查報告，需要的話，這份就是。」他將資料碟交給了調解委員，「他將孩子的監護權交給了我，因此我現在是孩子的監護人。然而，我認為孩子的另一個生父比我更有資格撫養孩子。把孩子與父親分開是很沒意義的事情。」

 

「我反對。」Winona說，「孩子的另一個父親已經與別人結婚，無法證明孩子在他們的照護下能夠好好地成長。因此應該將孩子交給他們的祖母，我。」

 

「那是不合邏輯的，我是瓦肯人，瓦肯人不會虧待孩子。而Uhura上尉的人品更是無庸置疑。」他們都聽得出來，Winona是在暗是孩子可能會受到後母的虐待，「而我必須提出一點，Uhura上尉與我已經送交離婚申請書，因此，您不用擔心會有某些您所假設的狀況發生。」

 

Winona怒視著Spock，正想說些什麼的時候，Spock又繼續說道：「另外，還有幾項證據顯示，孩子的監護權並不適合移轉到Mrs. Kirk您那裡。我想過去多年的暫且可以不提，最有關緊要的，即使我不願意，我也必須將有關證據在這裡呈現給大家。」

 

Spock將一份資料交給了調解委員，調解委員將資料放進電腦裡。

 

「電腦，請播放資料。」

 

「資料播放中。」電腦應聲。

 

只見螢幕上出現了Jim。

 

**_「Sam，我怕這些東西被Frank毀掉，所以我必須找理由離開家裡……把東西藏在這個只有你跟我知道的地方……」_ **

 

接著畫面轉換到了Kirk家。

 

Jim雙手被縛，被迫趴著。可以看得出他因為腹部被擠壓而非常不舒服。可是站在他旁邊的Frank只是故意用力扳開Jim努力夾緊的雙腿……

 

**_「不要……」_ **

 

**_「由不得你不要，讓你的小穴嚐嚐看這玩意兒！」_ **

 

**_「啊——」_ **

 

「夠了！」McCoy叫道，「Dammit！怎麼會有這種東西！」那個人是什麼惡魔！

 

「電腦，停止播放。」

 

「請解釋。」

 

「這就是為什麼Mrs. Kirk您不適合撫養孩子的原因。」Spock語調冷靜地說，「恕我直言，您的丈夫，也就是Jim的繼父是一個身心不正常的人，我指控，是因為他的關係才導致Jim的死亡。」

 

Winona終於忍不住了，「這是捏造的！我就在家裡，他不可能傷害我兒子！我知道你不喜歡Frank，我知道你在喪禮那天掐暈了Frank，我們都沒有控告你涉嫌傷害，你怎麼可以用這種假的東西做不實的指控！」她有些歇斯底里。

 

「任何我拿出當呈堂證供的東西都完全屬實，相關人員與律師都可以作證。」他說，「您的大兒子，George Samuel Kirk，亦可以證明Frank的人格絕對不如您所以為的那樣。」

 

「Sam？他也要背叛我嗎？」Winona咬牙切齒，拍桌而立「我絕對會控告你們！我知道你們沒有人喜歡Frank！Sam也好JIm也好，你們都跟他作對！現在甚至想汙衊他？你們太可怕！」

 

「Mrs. Kirk，您最應該做的事情應該是打離婚官司，而不是爭取監護權。孩子是絕對不能在那樣的環境下成長的。」

 

「Dammit，Jim忍受了多少……」McCoy知道一定遠比他想像得還多，「他本來就受道賀爾蒙影響……加上這種外部的恐懼，Goddamn it！這可能才是他心理壓力的主因！」見鬼的他就知道Jim都吃了藥來抑制荷爾蒙，怎麼可能每次心理壓力的數值都這麼高！

 

見鬼的他竟然以為是荷爾蒙……該死的他的醫術太差勁！

 

「Mrs. Kirk，我必須通知您，在我來之前，您的大兒子Sam已經報警將Frank移送法辦。」Spock補充。

 

這讓Winona徹底抓狂。

 

「你們這些渾球！如果Frank這麼混帳，Jim為什麼還要回來？他可以不回來！」

 

「Mrs. Kirk，Jim跟我提過，他想修復跟你的關係，因此才回到Riverside……如果我知道他的繼父是這樣的人，我絕對不會同意他這麼做！」

 

「而Jim所遺留的影片，可以證明Frank是個性犯罪者：他利用生理優勢，性攻擊了懷有身孕的Omega，甚至可以推測因為他的關係，造成了一名Omega難產且死亡；其次，Sam Kirk亦可作證他與Jim在孩提時代都曾經為Frank所虐待。」Spock說，「我建議我們休息一會，讓Mrs. Kirk冷靜過後再來將影片全數看完。雖然我很不願意，然而，這是釐清事實的最直接方式。」

 

「Dammit，我同意。」醫生說，「Mrs. Kirk確實需要休息。」

 

調解委員看向Winona，只見她緊握著雙拳，由不解與憤怒慢慢地趨於冷靜。

 

他們達成了共識。在休息一個小時之後，他們開始觀看證據影片。最後，Winona不再堅持，同意將監護權交給Spock。

 

調解委員一整個鬆了口氣。

 

他們準備好文件之後，經由律師作證與處理，監護權確認移交給了Spock。

 

「讓我陪您回去。」McCoy扶著難以站立的Winona，他知道Winona需要有人陪伴。

 

離開前，Winona轉身問道：「你對Jim……你甚至在喪禮上完全沒有流露對於Jim的不捨……瓦肯人真的這麼的……冷血嗎？」

 

Spock沒有馬上回應。

 

而Winona知道他會說些什麼，只是在等他想通。

 

最後，Spock開口道：「我與我的族人並非不重視情感，也並非沒有情感。情感對我們而言，是很深層的東西。」他深深吸了一口氣，「那天，我雖然沒有表現出來，然而我的情緒已經臨到邊緣。Mrs. Kirk，我愛Jim，我真的很愛他。」

 

「……好吧。」她回過頭，實在是因為今天太多東西需要接受與承受，她累了，「但是請你記住，我並沒有原諒你……無論是因為Jim，還是因為你毀了我平淡的生活。醫生，謝謝你，我們離開吧……」語畢，Winona就跟醫生一同離開了。

 


	7. Chapter 7

七

 

新瓦肯。

 

Spock將孩子安頓好之後，來到書房。

 

他回來新瓦肯已經一個月了，但今天是他第一天回到他的房子。這一個月，他跟孩子都跟Sarek住在一起。一方面是讓Sarek跟孩子們相處，另一方面是他還沒有做好回去的準備。

 

所以東西只是差人送到他家，他什麼都沒有動。

 

如今，他終於提起勇氣，搬回他的房子。

 

一切都很不合邏輯。

 

一年前，他在這個地方崩潰發狂，一年之後，他再度回到這個地方。

 

離開時是兩個人，回來時是三個人。

 

Nyota離開了，她留在地球，沒有再回來；而他，帶著兩個一歲大的娃娃，回來這個地方。

 

今天是他的生日，也是孩子的生日，更是Jim的忌日。

 

以前，母親都會替他過生日，她總是用人類的方式替他慶生。

 

然後母親不在了。

 

過去，Jim會跟他一起慶生，他們總是摟在一起睡，靜靜的，不說什麼話，只是用手指觸碰對方的手指、臉頰、唇瓣……

 

然而Jim也不在了。

 

他理論上應該要替他的雙胞胎孩子過個周歲生日——Winona也想要這樣——但是他不想繼續待在地球上，他想回家。

 

然而回到新瓦肯，他又無法馬上回去入住。他不知道自己在害怕什麼，也許是在害怕一進去，當時感應到Jim的死亡的恐懼趕再次襲上。

 

這是一種不合邏輯的感覺。

 

而他應該要留久一點，讓孩子跟他們的祖母一起過個周歲生日。

 

然而他不想。

 

他已經待在地球夠久了，一切都已經塵埃落定，他可以離開了。這是一種想法，但他非常肯定，這只是自己藉口想要逃，逃離那個地方。

 

那個埋葬著他的T’hy’la的地方。

 

臨行前一天，McCoy特別到他家出來，跟他喝杯茶，然後交給他一個大型行李箱。

 

「這是Jim給我的東西，但我覺得你比我更需要這些。」

 

「我很感激你，Leonard。」

 

McCoy抱起哭泣的Leia，「我只是沒想到你這麼快就要回新瓦肯。」

 

「一切都已經塵埃落定了，我想，我沒有理由繼續待在這裡。」

 

「我以為你至少會為Winona考慮考慮多留一陣子，她畢竟是孩子們的祖母。」他拍拍Leia的背，哄著她睡，「何況，那個禽獸也得到了他的報應。」

 

Frank被逮捕後，矢口否認犯行。

 

他一直堅持Jim跟他是合意的，即便證據確鑿，他仍然持續狡辯。

 

大家都很生氣，Winona甚至數度氣暈。

 

這件事情也鬧得沸沸揚揚：

 

**_「星聯艦隊最受矚目之上將，同時是最年輕之星艦艦長——James T. Kirk隱瞞自身性別，產下二子後撒手人寰。據可靠消息指出，其遺腹子之生父為Spock指揮官。Spock指揮官已婚，然而……」_ **

 

**_「James T. Kirk命案案情撲朔迷離，原來只是沒被標記就懷孕，進而難產死亡；而今又爆發是遭受繼父的性侵犯……」_ **

 

**_「James T. Kirk之繼父矢口否認犯行，稱是幫助安撫懷孕的繼子。又稱其私生活不檢點，未婚懷孕就是證據……Kirk家屬親友皆氣憤不平……」_ **

 

眾人被弄得心神不寧，而Frank卻是自得意滿，讓大家都氣得牙癢癢的，卻真的奈何不了他。

 

最後Frank被判坐牢三十年。

 

大家都還記得他不可一世的樣子，用表情告訴大家：「你們就是奈何不了我！」

 

星際聯邦沒有死刑，甚至沒有流放，監獄設施與系統也非常符合人性。對於Winona而言，這些根本就不夠。即便Frank進去服刑，可是Jim依舊回不來了。她自責萬分，不敢相信在她眼皮底下，竟然會發生這樣的事情。

 

她沒照顧好自己的寶貝，她從來沒有。

 

她缺席Jim的童年，缺席他的成長，而連最後的相處，她都失敗。

 

Winona被診斷罹患憂鬱症。

 

Sam跟Aurelan只好留下來照顧她。他們的孩子也請託友人帶過來地球了。

 

雖然不像先前那麼劇烈，但Sam跟Winona之間還是有點彆扭，所以每週都是Aurelan帶Winona去做心理治療。她的情況在Sam的三個孩子來到地球之後稍有改善。

 

而Frank卻也沒有囂張太久。

 

在他被移送監獄的那個空檔，Jim的前男友，Gary，選擇用玉石俱焚的方式跟Frank同歸於盡。

 

這件事情也鬧得沸沸揚揚，一連報導了好多天。

 

**_「指揮官Gary Mitchell稍早在法院內自行與James T. Kirk將軍命案之嫌犯一同反鎖在會議室內，等警方攻堅進入房內後，發現Gary Mitchell與嫌犯都七孔流血、早已氣絕……據稱，該毒藥藥效極猛，中毒者如未立即得到妥善治療，則會痛苦掙扎至死。」_ **

 

Gary用了特製毒藥，殺死了Frank，自己也死了。

 

後來大家看到他的遺言，說是念念不忘Jim，得知Frank害死Jim之後一直想為Jim復仇，所以選擇了讓Frank不得好死的方式。雖然自己也會死，但是他不怕。

 

眾人讀後，都不勝唏噓。

 

Kirk一家現在已經不住那棟房子了，其實，在Frank被捕之後，他們全部住進飯店。如今，他們搬離了Riverside，因為那裡有著痛苦的回憶。對Sam而言，是兒時受虐的痛苦；對Winona而言，是失去兒子的椎心之痛……

 

最後他們離開了Iowa。

 

然而，Jim又被落下了。

 

他被葬在那兒，他走不了。

 

Spock從McCoy那接過已經睡著的Leia，「因為一切都已經塵埃落定，我才更要早點回去新瓦肯。」他跟Uhura的連結也已經解除，他可以沒有什麼掛念地離去。

 

「你知道你是在逃避嗎？」McCoy看得很清楚，「Spock，你也是我朋友。」

 

「我很榮幸，Leonard。」

 

醫生無奈。

 

接著，他就離開了地球，如今，他站在自己的書房，準備開始整理Jim的遺物。

 

打開行李箱，一大堆的書本與手札、磁片還有一些Padd就躺在裡面。Spock注意到一件黑色的袍子，這是他不見已久的衣服，原來是Jim拿走了……

 

他輕嘆。

 

接著，他隨意拿起一個Padd，那個Padd竟自己動了起來。

 

**「身分確認：Spock大使。」**

 

「Fascinating。」他挑起一根眉毛。

 

這明顯是年長的他的東西，卻不知怎麼會在Jim那裡？

 

為了找到答案，他開始閱讀那Padd裡的內容。

 

裡面全部都是年長的自己的私人日誌，內容包羅萬象，有工作的，有研究的，有私人的，也有……對他的Jim的思念的……

 

**_「Jim是我的T'hy'la，雖然他總是自稱比較喜歡女性形體，可是他愛我，我也愛他。我可以為了他死，他也會為我做同樣的犧牲……」_ **

 

**_「我就是無法忘了他，雖然我曾經想過要進行_ ** **_Kolinahr，然而我是忘不了他的，我在瓦肯星上都能聽見遙遠的地球上他傳來的思緒……啊……Jim……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「Jim，我的T’hy’la，為了我，為了一個承諾，即便我已經死了，被埋葬在那顆新生的星球上……他從創世星上救起因為環境因素而復活的我，卻因此失去了兒子……而我卻無法在他從時匯出來的時候陪伴他走到最後……」_ **

 

Spock突然停住。

 

他倒回去聽。

 

**_「Jim，我的T’hy’la，為了我，為了一個承諾，即便我已經死了，被埋葬在那顆新生的星球上……他從創世星上救起因為環境因素而復活的我，卻因此失去了兒子……而我卻無法在他從時匯出來的時候陪伴他走到最後……」_ **

 

他再三倒回去聽。

 

Spock確定自己沒有聽錯。

 

年長的自己的確說到了「復活」這個詞。

 

一種難以言表的思緒正在Spock內心中快速轉繞。

 

年長的自己復活過！

 

也就是說，說不定……說不定……說不定他的T'hy'la也有可能，也有可能可以復活過來！

 

而這個意外得知的消息，在Spock心中，燃起了一把不合邏輯的希望之火。

 

已經浪費太多時間，他必須趕快動起來。

 

這是曙光，他必須緊抓不放。


	8. Chapter 8

八

 

地球．Spock家

 

Spock再次拿出那件沾染著Jim味道的瓦肯黑袍。

 

他嗅著。

 

Jim的味道早就淡然遠去，然而她還是企圖在衣服上嗅到Jim的味道。好像嗅到那個味道，就可以感覺到Jim的存在一樣。

 

雖然Jim偽裝成Beta時沒有信息素，可是她有種體香，一種特別的松木香，Spock從以前就很喜歡。後來才意識到，這其實是他的體香。

 

Spock輕輕撫著自己的床。

 

在這張床上，Jim灌醉了他，然後將自己全然交給他。

 

即使Spock醉得不像話，即使知道他將迎娶他人，Jim卻還是將自己交給了他。

 

因為他知道，Spock不會傷害他。

 

他愛他。

 

那日的記憶實在難以追尋，Spock透過冥想，才找到了幾個支離破碎的片段。

 

他記得……

 

**_「Spock，吻我……」Jim捧著Spock的臉頰，讓他們的唇輕撞。_ **

 

**_「啊！好痛——」Jim拍打著Spock的胸，卻是徒勞無功。_ **

 

**_「啊……啊……啊……太深了……太多了……」Jim抓著Spock的後背，抓出十條深深的血痕……_ **

 

Jim的嬌嗔，他的嫵媚……還有那特別香甜的信息素味，都在在讓Spock無法自拔。

 

為什麼自己就是那樣地蠢？他就該順著命定，選擇跟自己的T'hy'la長相思手才對！可是他笨得不像話。他竟然按著邏輯走，選擇了Nyota。他不是不愛Nyota，而是無法像愛Jim那般等同愛她。

 

他先前不知道，Jim死後才真的懂了。

 

然而，當他懂的時候卻失去了補償的機會。

 

不，不是完全沒機會，他發現了一道曙光。

 

創世計劃。

 

Spock大使遺留的資料中，創世計劃的資料並不齊全，因此他必須研究，研究出補全的方法。於是他研究了一年多，最近才整理好資料並填補不全之處。

 

然而，他無法單槍匹馬。

  
他需要有人幫助他。

 

「你說什麼？」醫生橫眉怒目，音量極高，「你說你要復活Jim？」

 

「是的，Leonard，我相信我找到了復活Jim的辦法。」Spock繼續說道，「我的辦法就在我剛剛傳送過去給你的信件裡面，我需要你的幫助。」

 

McCoy跟他要了一些時間，點開他的Padd，耐心讀完整份資料。不讀則已，一讀深鎖眉頭。

 

「我不知道，Spock，」醫生說，「也許另一個時間線的他們真的完成了這項計劃，並且讓年長的你復活，但是我只能告訴你這實在有太多不確定的因素。你……有幾成把握？」

 

Spock頓了一下，「六成。沒有排除可能會把地球變成新星球的可能性。」

 

McCoy的眉頭順間又更皺了，「Fuck！這非常危險，Spock！」聽到可能會把地球變成超新星的可能性，他真的很難放心，「我甚至趕斷定你的數據過於樂觀。」他不希望自己的母星變成星塵或是另一個星球。

 

「我很清楚，Leonard，」Spock說，「但是這是我的希望，我希望能夠把他帶回來。」

 

「這是我的希望，我不能放。」

 

「所以我需要幫忙。」

 

「Dammit Spock！我也很希望他復活！他應該跟孩子一起成長的……可是，這跟我當時救活他不一樣！這中間牽涉太多問題，你一定了解的，然而你卻執意要做？」不管是成功度，還是道德問題，甚至還有就算成功了，Jim會不會健康？還是他就變成科學怪人？

 

問題真的太多了。

 

然而Spock堅定地點頭。

 

「我的天啊Spock，且不說我自己，你說Jim的家人會同意嗎？」他有九成把握一定不同意。

 

「我已經詢問過他們的意見，答案是否定的。」Spock繼續說，「他們都表示『Jim已經安息，就讓他好好安息。』而Mrs. Kirk更是反應激烈。」

 

McCoy扶額，「這是當然的！事情都過了這麼久了，他們已經沉澱好心情，怎麼可能希望這種得來不易的安寧再次被破壞？」他真搞不懂瓦肯人心裡在想什麼。

 

如果這麼愛，為何當初不好好珍惜？

 

如果這麼愛，為何當初就這樣糟蹋掉了？

 

「我已經得到他們的嚴正警告。」他說。

 

Winona甚至大叫要他滾，她原諒不了他。而Sam則是很有禮貌地暗示他別再來打擾。

 

**_「我們受到太多的煩擾了，媒體、社會大眾……求你讓Jim安息就好，你已經錯過了補償的機會，就不要做這種表面工夫來自我感覺良好了。」_ **

 

Sam的話猶言在耳，然而他很有信心，很有信心一定會成功。

 

「Spock，我不知道，真的，我不知道。」醫生的思緒千迴百轉，「我真的很想他，但是你知道嗎？即便我多麼想他，事情都已經過了兩年多，如果我是他的家人，事實上我還真得當他是我的弟弟……我也希望他安息，更別說兩年了，他的身體早就……」他不敢說下去。

 

「這次我說什麼都不會輕言放棄。」Spock說道，「拜託你，Leonard，我從來不信賭，我從來只講求數據與可能性……這次就讓我賭一把，我知道這一點邏輯都談不上，但是撇去邏輯，我的心會好過很多。」

 

「Damn you Spock，你竟然也有放棄邏輯的一天。」

 

「我願意賭上我的一切，只要讓Jim復活。」

 

McCoy盯著Spock看，良久。

 

兩人都沒有說話。

 

「……好吧，Fuck you Spock，我加入。」他受不了，如果Jim有機會重新來過，為何不讓他試試看！

 

這孩子真的過得太悲慘了，一生就這樣過去真的很可惜……

 

很冤枉。

 

「但是我必須跟你協議，如果事後你失敗了，你要還Jim一個安息。這是我唯一的條件。」他最擔心Spock把Jim弄得人不像人鬼不像鬼。

 

「我會的，Leonard。」

 

醫生嘆了一口長長的氣。

 

臭小子，只要跟你有關的事情，我他媽就是無法置身事外！

 

「所以，你除了醫療方面的事情需要我幫忙，現在還希望我幫你做什麼？」

 

「協助我挖墳開棺。」

 

******

 

大批記者與警察蜂擁至Riverside的墓園中。

 

由於一早，墓園守衛巡邏時發現Jim的墓已經被挖空，連棺帶人不翼而飛。他驚恐地趕緊報警，警方通知了Sam，他們一家人一路顛簸趕過來。

 

Winona看到現場立刻昏厥在旁邊，由Aurelan照顧著。

 

而Sam獨自面對著大批記者的提問，心力交瘁。雖然這不是他第一次面對記者，然而這次的事件對他們而言又是二次傷害。

 

他不會放過那個瓦肯人！

 

「請您發表一下意見。」

 

「我們強力譴責破壞我弟弟安息的人，」他說，「到底是怎樣的混蛋才會來挖墳？破壞死者的安寧？」

 

「請問對於此次事件，您打算怎麼處理？」

 

「我們絕對會追究到底！我絕對會讓破壞我弟弟安息的人付出代價！」

 

「請問對於此起事件，您覺得嫌犯會是誰？James Kirk將軍的舊識？還是仇家？」

 

聽到這個提問，Sam的整個火氣就上升。

 

「舊識也好，仇家也罷，現在全部都是我們的敵人！Spock先生，不管你有什麼計劃，請他媽的把我弟弟還回來！」

 

此話一出，震驚宇宙。媒體不斷變換著問題想要套出更多的料。與此同時，警察也將Spock列為通緝犯。

 

「大使，很抱歉我們必須通緝您的兒子。」一名警官向Sarek說明，「我們掌握了有力證據，Spock盜走了James Kirk的屍體。」

 

Sarek慢慢聽他陳述完，最後只說道：「我了解了，若有消息，我會通知貴單位。」

 

「謝謝您，大使。」

 

通訊結束。

 

Sarek轉身進入大使館的密室中。

 

Spock正在處理Jim的屍體。

 

「Spock，相信你已經知道自己現在被通緝了。」

 

「是的，父親，我很清楚。」

 

「Spock，我不反對你……如果我有機會，我也會為你母親做相同的事。」Sarek說。

 

Spock停下動作。

 

「我們都愛她。」

 

「是的。」Sarek轉身，正要離去時，被Spock叫住。

 

「父親。」

 

「Spock。」

 

「我這樣做，正確嗎？」

 

Sarek頓了頓。

 

「你媽媽一定會說，不管你選擇了什麼，你都是讓她驕傲的兒子。」

 

沉默。

 

「……謝謝您，父親。」

 

Sarek沒有回答，只是逕自離開。

 

Spock將注意力轉回躺在平台上的Jim。

 

他跟McCoy都因為Jim的屍體幾乎完整無缺而訝異。

 

「也許是血清的關係，他的身體變得不易腐壞。」醫生拿著三錄儀不斷掃描，「該死，他的身體幾乎是剛死沒多久的狀態！」這是什麼狀況？

 

他原來以為Jim應該早已被蟲子細菌吃得不成人形，誰知棺蓋一撬開，Jim竟然完整地躺在裡面，只是衣服跟當時的鮮花早已被蟲子吃光。

 

Jim甚至沒有腐臭味。

 

「Dammit，我開始相信你的計劃以可能會成功。」McCoy突然覺得心中放下一顆石頭，「我們會成功吧？」

 

他彷彿看見了希望。

 

「一定會的，醫生，一定會的。」

 

一定會的。


	9. Chapter 9

九

 

Spock隔著玻璃窗，看著躺在冰櫃裡的T’hy’la。

 

今天是他死去的第三十一年，也是他失敗的第七千五百六十四次。

 

當年他以為他的計畫會成功。

 

他以為自己已經把箇中關鍵找了出來。

 

他以為很快就可以讓Jim回生，讓他們一家團圓。

 

然而事實證明，他錯了。事實證明，他就是屬於那擺分之四十的部分。當年還信誓旦旦認為有六成機會可以成功，如今看來只剩下一成左右。

 

當年醫生雖然發現多虧了Khan的血，Jim的身體還完好如初，然而他們都忽略了Jim曾經被放在屍櫃，甚至被埋在土中……有些破壞，太過細節……他們都無法斷定，即便這個計畫成功了，Jim又是否能健健康康復生？還是他會變成植物人？或是沒有意識的軀殼？

 

McCoy最擔心這樣的結果。

 

從第三年開始，他就開始勸Spock放棄，還Jim一個安息。然而Spock說什麼都不願意放棄，他就是痴痴地，專注在這件事情上。

 

Sarek也曾多次勸說，然而一樣無用。

 

Spock唯一會離開這個密室的時間，只有在Pon-Farr期，他不得不冒險出去求生。

 

他依舊是通緝犯，他必須非常小心。

 

三十一年了，Luke跟Leia偶爾會來看他。他們之間的感情說不定比他與Sarek之間還尷尬。如果當年計畫成功，那麼他們一家就能夠擁有正常的幸福生活。

 

然而事與願違，Luke跟Leia與他們的祖父甚至是McCoy比較親近，他對他們而言可能只是個血親，卻不是親人。

 

而過了三十一年，Jim依舊只能躺在冰櫃裡。

 

冷冰冰的，孤伶伶的。

 

毫無生氣。

 

三十一年了。

 

許多朋友已經不在了。

 

Sulu當了艦長，在某次事件中失蹤，下落不明；Uhura跟Scotty結婚，生了三個孩子，很久沒跟他聯絡了；Chekov結了婚，搬到遙遠的星球上去住了……

 

至於McCoy，一年前病逝了。病逝之前不忘交待他， **_「讓Jim安息，你也可以回歸真正的平靜。」_ **

 

然而他無法放棄。眼看離成功不算遠，為何要輕言放棄？他以前就是因為放棄了Jim，才導致這一連串的悲傷事件。

 

他是不會放棄的，即便最後只剩下他一人努力。

 

除了當年的朋友，Jim的親人也幾乎都消失了。

 

Winona生病過世了，Sam帶著妻兒回到Deneva去，卻遭遇外星物種入侵，全家只剩下Peter一人……

 

Spock甚至覺得，在穿梭機上跟Sam聊Jim的事情，好像只是昨天發生的事。

 

**_「這就是我弟弟的律師交給我的東西。」Sam說，「我真不該離開的……」他握緊雙拳，滿臉悔恨。_ **

 

**_「我應該要猜到的，我就不應該留著Jim在那個混帳身邊……」如果當時他聰明一點就好了，Jim是一個Omega啊！他怎麼能夠留他在那個禽獸的身邊？_ **

 

**_「Mr. Spock，你曾經是他的大副，又是他所鍾愛的對象……你能不能跟我說說，Jim他……」Sam抿了抿唇，樣子跟Jim實在像極了，「我從未了解過他……我不知道我離開之後她過著什麼樣的日子……」_ **

 

啊……時光……

 

一去不復返啊……

 

為何他一件事情都沒有做好呢？為何在Jim的事情上，他一件事情都做不好呢？

 

Spock陷入了無限的自責。

 

他靠在冰櫃門前，手掌貼上玻璃，不由得回想起當年Jim在輪機室裡與他訣別的樣子。

 

**_「Spock，我好害怕……幫助我，讓我不要害怕……」_ **

 

**_「你是如何選擇不去感受……」_ **

 

**_「我希望你能知道為什麼我回去救你……」_ **

 

接著Jim就在他眼前過世。

 

如今，他靠在冰櫃前，想著的都是當年的場景。

 

「……」是什麼東西滴落在他衣上？

 

Spock低頭一看，是水滴。他把手撫上臉頰，原來那水滴是自己的眼淚。

 

他哭了。

 

他很少哭。

 

然而他每次哭，都只為了他的T'hy'la。

 

他每次落淚，都是因為Jim。

 

都是因為他的死。

 

他終於忍不住，貼著玻璃無聲痛哭。

 

玻璃都映上了白霧。

 

他以前也哭泣過好幾回，卻都沒有像這回一樣無助。也許是這回他真正意識到了自己的失敗。

 

他與Nyota的婚姻失敗，他救不活Jim，在子女親情上，他也失敗。

 

也許，他就是個注定失敗的人呢？

 

也許，救不活Jim，跟他一起長眠會是不錯的決定呢？

 

動了這一念，Spock突然高興了起來。

 

就這樣吧！就這樣吧！

 

讓他跟Jim一起長眠吧！

 

Spock站起身來，調整了冰櫃的設定，讓裡面溫度下降到足以在數十分鐘內致死的溫度。他解開冰櫃的密碼，開了門，走進去。

 

他走近Jim，他想多看Jim幾眼。

 

再多幾眼就好，接下來他會躺在Jim旁邊，等待長眠。

 

然而，他卻發現了Jim身上出現了不可能的東西。

 

「屍斑！」怎麼會這樣？

 

Jim身上出現了屍斑！

 

「不、不、不、不、不！」

 

不應該出現這些東西！

 

先前都沒有的屍斑，如今卻出現了。

 

是不是他保存Jim的方式不對？又或者是Khan的血清出了什麼問題？

 

而他馬上又發現了Jim身上出現了腐爛的狀態。

 

「不合邏輯！」怎麼可能發生這種事情？

 

Jim的指甲都已經黑掉，他的脖子的某塊肉也腐爛掉了。

 

Spock呆滯。

 

他連Jim的屍身都保存不好嗎？

 

他真的太失敗了。

 

太失敗了。

 

他跪下，跪在Jim旁邊。

 

「T’hy’la，我對不起你……」

 

真的真的對不起你……

 

而就在此時，密室的大門被踢開。

 

一大群武裝警察湧入。

 

Spock努力掙扎，他不要被抓走，他要留在他T'hy'la的身邊，在他身邊死去！

 

「滾！滾！」他大叫，可是警察還是抓著他。

 

他掙扎，可是那些警察比他力氣更大。

 

最後Spock被注射鎮靜劑，他的思緒逐漸變得遲緩，他的力氣也慢慢變小……在他被拖出去見燭外面時，他看到了太陽。

 

他好久沒看到太陽了，好久好久了……

 

那太陽的溫暖，就好像Jim地笑容一樣……

 

他好久好久沒見到太陽了。

 

好久好久了……

 

好久了……

 

「Spo……」

 

好想睡。

 

「Spock……」

 

是誰？

 

「Spock！」

 

是誰在叫他……？

 

「Spock！你聽得見我嗎？」

 

聲音好熟悉……

 

「Spock！求求你醒醒！」

 

這個聲音好熟悉啊……可是他好像已經很久沒有聽見了……

 

「Spock！別離開我——」

 

這是……

 

「Spock——」

 

JIM！

 

「Spock！」

 

「Jim！」

 

Spock睜開雙眼。

 

一道白色的燈光就打在他的臉上。

 

接著，他看到了McCoy跟Chapel護士的臉，而前者正用三錄儀不斷掃描他。

 

他立刻坐起身，看了看所處的環境。

 

「這裡是……」很熟悉的地方。

 

他上一秒不是還在……

 

「醫療港，企業號的醫療港。」

 

「我怎麼會在這裡……」他自言自語，卻突然發覺剛剛回答他的人的聲音是如此熟悉。

 

Spock猛然轉過頭來，發現一頭燦爛金髮，穿著黃色制服的人兒正笑嘻嘻地站在他旁邊。

 

「Jim！」Spock喜極，他立刻將Jim拉入懷裡。

 

「Jim！你還活著！你沒有死！你還活著！」

 

「對，我還活著！雖然我覺得自己好像死過……」他還記得自己躺在冰櫃還有棺材內的時候，那感覺不好受。

 

「我真的以為你死了……」Spock緊緊抱著Jim，不願意放手，「不知道發生了什麼事，總之我以為你死了，醫生死了，大家都離開了……」

 

McCoy這時突然插了嘴：「什麼我死了不死的！Dammit！還有，不要在這邊肉麻！怪噁心的！」

 

「到底怎麼回事？」Spock仍然不解。

 

「讓我來說明一下吧！Spock，你先放開些……」Jim覺得被喜歡的人緊緊抱著很有安全感，可是也很不舒服。

 

因為瓦肯人的力氣時在大他太多。

 

Spock於是稍微放鬆了點力氣。

 

接著，Jim開始向Spock解釋到底發生了什麼事。

 

原來，他們一行人在塔達爾星球上被某種特殊力量困住，陷入昏迷狀態。在那個狀態裡，每一個人的意識都在同一個空間當中活動。然而，他們卻感覺不出來那個所營造出來的空間，不是真實的，是假的。

 

原來他們被塔達爾星球的瘋狂科學家抓去做實驗。那個實驗透過擷取記憶的方式，建構出虛假的真實環境。幾乎每一個加入實驗的人，不管做什麼決定，最後都會變成最壞的結果。雖然如此，那些行動都是他們大腦意識最主觀的決定，也就是他們的心情與思想，都沒有被干涉。

 

科學家表示，這是為了得到某種數據，因此要透過觀察受測者的選擇與反應才能知道。

 

所以在夢中，Jim選擇在身體最差的時候懷孕，並且回到Riverside中被Frank攻擊卻不逃走，最後死了；McCoy則是放任Jim回去不該回去的地方，且不管如何施救，就是救不回Jim；Spock則是拋棄T’hy’la，然後復活計畫一直失敗，甚至在保存屍體上也出了問題。

 

「所以，一切，都是被設計的。一切，都是假的。」Jim做了個結尾。

 

畢竟，Frank早就過世，又要怎麼真的傷害他呢？一切都是假的，只是假得很真實。真實得讓他在次感到兒時的恐懼，真實得讓他喘不過氣。

 

「沒錯，真的很讓人煩躁！」醫生再次橫眉怒目，因為他也是被實驗的對象之一。

 

「……」Spock安靜了一陣。

 

「幸好，Scotty跟塔達爾星的議會一起合作，救出了我們。」Jim又露出微笑，「總之，你能醒來真是太好了，你是整個探險隊裡醒得最晚的人！」

 

「等等，你說他們是基於事實基礎而製造環境嗎？」

 

Jim點點頭。

 

「所以……」Spock突然將Jim拉到自己懷裡。

 

McCoy立刻白眼：「想幹什麼去開房間去，不要在這裡鬧事！」

 

Jim覺得很害臊，他撇過臉，怕給人看到他臉紅。

 

「醫生，請不要打斷我。我在那個實驗的環境中，確認了我自己的真實情感。」

 

「Dammit！不要跟我說這些！走開！算了！我走！Christine，我們趕快離開這裡吧！」然而護士一臉茫然。

 

醫療港內只剩下企業號的艦長與大副。

 

Spock將Jim翻了過來，讓他們對著彼此的臉。

 

Jim被那雙火熱的雙眼對到，害羞得撇過了頭。

 

Spock卻也沒說什麼特別的話，只是俯身吻住了Jim的雙唇，而手指也不斷在Jim的手指上磨蹭。

 

瓦肯吻。

 

這吻，非常深，非常久，非常摯情。

 

Jim被他吻得整個人都軟了下來。

 

Spock見Jim已經快不行了，才肯罷休。

 

「Jim，你是我的T'hy'la，我不能失去你。」

 

「說什麼呢……」Jim已經滿臉通紅。

 

被Spock信息素影響的他，有點頭暈了。Spock注意到了，於是讓他把頭靠在自己的肩上，然後——

 

「我愛你。」

 

「我也愛你——等等！」Jim幾乎是跳了起來，是Spock拉住了他，「你說什麼？」他沒聽錯吧？

 

「我愛你。」Spock又重覆了一遍。

 

Jim不敢相信自己的耳朵。Spock竟然說愛他，這不是他所一直渴求的嗎？

 

他睜大眼睛看著Spock，而Spock正用著溫柔卻堅定的眼神看著他。

 

然後，Spock將手放到了Jim的連結點上，進入心靈融合。

 

Jim不是第一次被心靈融合，然而這次的感覺好不一樣。這次的感覺好溫暖，讓他好愉悅，覺得好幸福。

 

而Spock的聲音在他腦海中響起。

 

**_我愛你，Jim。_ **

 

**_我愛你，我的T'hy'la。_ **

 

**_我愛你，至死不渝。_ **

 

**_……_ **

 

**_我也愛你呀！笨蛋！_ **

 

**_笨蛋！_ **

  
**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝～感謝大家一路陪我過來～這篇終於結束了！  
> 沒錯！從一開始我就不打算讓創世計畫成功，這一開始就只是個幌子！  
> 其實他們是被外星人抓去利用啦！  
> 不過，瓦肯人終於了解到自己真正的情感了！  
> 可以結婚了！  
> （也許會有番外篇？）


End file.
